I'm only me when I'm with You
by juleeahchan
Summary: Two Best friends, One In love can love be possible. Rated T to be safe.
1. Starting Off

I'm only me when I'm with you.

Plot: Two best friends, one in love, can love really happen between these two? KxL

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Starting off<p>

Two best friends were walking on the streets of a wonderful park in Orb.

One woman certain was looking at her best friend; Yes Lacus Clyne was looking at her brunette best friend Kira Yamato. It has been a while now since they were friends and the girl just developed a secret crush on her best friend no one ever knows because she tries to hide it as much as possible.

But right now it was just the two them walking and talking. Lacus always admired Kira from the beginning but she knew that a relationship between them was impossible because….well Kira was in love with someone else, her name is Flay Allster.

As the two sat down on the bench Lacus couldn't help but smile at Kira. The brunette noticed it and looked at her face "Something wrong?" He asked. The pinkette looked forward and blushed as she quickly shook her head "N-nothing…just well…." She stuttered as they both heard a stomach grumble. They both looked surprised as Kira looked at Lacus and she just embarrassingly smiled "Sorry…guess that's me" she chuckled, Kira too laughed a bit "Wanna get ice cream?" he asked. She nodded childishly.

They happened to pass by an ice cream truck so Kira and Lacus went near it.

"Want do you want Lacus?" he asked. Lacus thought first and finally replied "I wanna get strawberry" she smiled. Kira smiled too "ok" he said. He looked at the ice cream man "Sir one strawberry and one cookies and cream both one scoop" The ice cream man nodded. After a few seconds he gave the ice cream, Kira gave the money and said thank you.

They went to sit in a nearby bench, as they ate their treat Lacus just enjoyed the taste, oh how she loved strawberry! She continued to lick her ice cream. Kira looked at her and thought just how cute she looked eating the ice cream. "It's good right?" Kira asked the girl removed the ice cream off her mouth and nodded "It sure is!" "Wait you have something" he said. "What?" she asked. Kira got a handkerchief out of his pocket and rubbed it to Lacus's nose "There, you have ice cream on your nose" he said after finishing wiping. Lacus blushed massively "Sorry" she said.

After finishing eating they talked.

Lacus asked "So how are you and Flay?" Kira replied "We're ok…I guess"

She nodded as she gazed at the beautiful sunset and the children playing and couldn't help but smile. She gently rested her head on Kira's shoulder, at first he looked surprised but just let it be. "It's so nice to have this kind of peace….for once" she spoke and Kira nodded "Yes"

-NEXT DAY-

Kira was walking at the school halls you know being a graduate in high wasn't easy

Lacus walked up to him "Good morning Kira" she said smiling

Kira replied smiling "Good Morning Lacus"

"Could I walk to class with you?" she asked. Kira nodded

As the classroom was near they were walking when…..

"KIRAAAAAA!" A redhead jumped on him and grabbed on to his arm "Come on we're gonna get late" dragging Kira away from Lacus "Wait Flay, I-i- have to-…." He stuttered and sighed and looked at Lacus while being dragged away. Lacus just smiled as she was being left alone. Lacus sighed as she went to her locker to pick her books. She looked her childhood picture with Kira taped on her locker their cute angelic faces. She frowned. "_Lacus….don't hope anymore, he doesn't interest you…" _she thought as she shook her head and went to class.

* * *

><p>CLASS<p>

"Please copy the notes written on the board" Ms. Ramius said

The class started copying

AFTER HOURS….

"Ok class dismissed"

As soon as the class left Cagalli spoke to Lacus

"Are you sure you'll stay here?" she asked. Lacus nodded

Of course being a friend to Lacus she followed and left Lacus in the classroom.

She just relaxed and did dome stuff when….Kira entered the classroom

"Lacus….so you were here" he said. "I just wanted to stay here" she replied.

"I was finishing anyway so I'll just go" she emotionlessly said. Kira sensed she was feeling uncomfortable. He grabbed her wrist "What's wrong? Lacus"

"Let go!" she said and raised her voice a bit. "Tell me first" he replied as he made her face him

Being Lacus she clumsily hit a metal chair's leg and made her slip due to the hit. Kira saw and went under her so he would take the impact.

When Lacus opened her eyes her hand were on his chest and she was on top Kira, although her leg had a big bruise she blushed as her hair fell forward to her face upon reaching Kira's chest. She immediately got off of him and sat on the floor. "S-s-sorry!" she stuttered. Kira smiled "It's ok".

Lacus tried to stand up but the bruise on her right leg hurt so badly. "Can you get up?" Kira asked.

She nodded "I'll be fine, don't worry" Kira ignored the question and carried her. Lacus surprised, she blushed as Kira piggy backed her. "I'm taking you to the clinic whether you like it or not" he said

* * *

><p>CLINIC<p>

The nurse was wrapping a bandage on Lacus's leg "There just be careful next time, ok?" the nurse said, Lacus nodded. "Ok you two can go now" the nurse added. "Thank You" Kira said.

The dormitories near school were where most of the graduates stay due to earlier classes.

Kira dropped Lacus off in her dorm with Cagalli.

"Thank you again, Kira" Lacus said.

"Welcome!" Kira said as they said their goodbyes and Both separated.

Kira just loved Flay so he went near her dorm to you know…..give her goodnight kiss. He was just being sweet to his girlfriend just like any man would do falling in love.

As he knocked on Flay's door

"Flay?" he knocked. No one answered. He knocked again, no response

Kira slowly opened her door and found the answer why no one was answering the door.

There lay Flay with some random dude, Kissing and even sucking her neck and lips. Flay looked at her door and her eyes widened. She saw Kira his mouth hanging with wide eyes.

"F-flay?" He said as his lavender orbs were shocked

"W-wait Kira I can explain!" But it was too late Kira shut the door loud and angrily.

The boy just continued to kiss but Flay was angry she can't lose Kira she shouted at the boy and ordered him to go out and so he did. Flay just sat on the couch clutching her knees close to her, realizing what she just did.

Kira was walking slowly walking to his dorm and went in seeing Athrun watching TV "Hey Kira…Sup?" he asked but he just ignored and walked to his room leaving a puzzled looking Athrun.

Kira stood by his room, remembering Flay and their moments, "DAMN IT!" he punched the wall with his fist as tears fell from his eyes to the floor. Athrun went near him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Kira, try to move on, maybe she's just not worth it, don't worry you'll be alright, until now just get some sleep, ok?" he said. Kira looked at Athrun "Thanks, Athrun" he said to the Blue haired boy. Athrun just smiled and walked out of his room and closed the door.

Kira lay down on his bed and looked at the ceiling _"I'll be okay….it's just that, maybe Athrun's right she isn't worth it" _he thought as he smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Realizing Love

Realizing Love

SCHOOL = THE NEXT DAY

Lacus walked by the halls looking for Kira when she saw Cagalli and Athrun. She ran up to them.

"Hey Athrun, Cagalli where's Kira?" she asked. Athrun looked at both.

"Oh he said he's staying in bed because he doesn't feel good" he replied.

"Oh is that so….." Lacus said before she thought of an idea.

"Cagalli and Athrun tell Miss I won't be able to make it to school today. Bye!" she said before she ran off. Cagalli and Athrun both looked at each other and smiled "Should we stop her?" Athrun asked. Cagalli smiled "Don't…." she knew what would most likely happen "C'mon we'll be late" she said as she turned around and walked with Athrun.

Lacus ran to the dorms when finally she reached Kira and Athrun's dorm she gently opened it. She went to Kira's room and found Kira's body lying on the bed still asleep. Lacus smiled as she went near to Kira and kneeled to look at the face she fell in love with. She brushed off bangs that fell on his face, she felt his forehead and it was hot. Lacus got worried and went to the first-aid kit and got cold packs and opened it. She went to Kira's room and gently placed on his forehead knowing it would cool off his forehead. Kira felt the cool and gently opened his eyes.

He thought at first he saw an angel but soon realized it was just Lacus. He nearly jumped at the surprise.

"La-Lacus what are you doing here?" he asked standing up.

Lacus placed her hands on his chest pushed him on the mattress "Rest! Silly I was here you were hot so I figured you were sick so I treated you" she smiled.

"T-Thank you" he said "I wish I could repay you somehow..." he added. Lacus smiled and shook her head "No need Kira I'm glad to help" she said.

"So…how are things with Flay?" she asked.

Kira's eyes widened remembering the scenes last night. He immediately lowered his head and started to cry. Lacus frowned she didn't like seeing Kira hurt. As Kira was clutching the blanket sheets Lacus placed her hand on his and made him calm down but that didn't stop him from crying. She gently cupped Kira's right cheek with her hand and she lovingly smiled "Kira, stop crying you're better than that, please stop" she said, Kira didn't stop so Lacus went near him "Kira?" she wanted to make sure that he was feeling better. Kira looked at Lacus, Lavender collided with blue and Kira suddenly grabbed one of her shoulders and kissed her right there and then.

Lacus was so shocked to see her best friend, the man she fell in love with kiss her. Her eyes widened as she saw Kira tears falling one by one and finally stopped. Their lips parted as a thread of their saliva was connected to each other's lips. Indeed it was her first kiss and she loved it.

"Lacus…I-I'm so sorry" Kira said. Lacus smiled "It's ok" she calmly smiled although that smile she put was fake and Kira could sense it bothered her. "I have to go" she said as she got up and left Kira's dorm. By the other side of the door. She touched her lips and it was wet, she blushed at the thought of her and Kira's scene a while ago. _"Lacus don't think like that! Kira still has Flay!" _her mind growled at her. She shook her head as she thought of maybe going to class maybe she could be forgiven for missing some classes, it's the only thing she could do to keep her mind busy.

Kira on the other hand was confused. Did he just kiss Lacus? It was so confusing he couldn't keep his mind relaxed. "What did I just do to her….Why did I do that?" He muttered to himself as he ran his fingers through his bangs up to his hair. _"I have to talk to Lacus, maybe tomorrow when this damn fever is gone" _he thought.

Lacus was walking to the halls of school alone when she heard Cagalli's voice.

"Lacus!" the blonde girl approached her. "I thought you were going to Kira?" she asked.

"Well he said he could be better already, so I left him" Lacus said.

Cagalli noticed her face it was puzzled and quite glum she spoke to the pink haired girl "Alright stop it what happened?" Cagalli seriously asked. Lacus turned around "Nothing, Cagalli, why do you ask?" Lacus gently asked. Cagalli frowned "Liar…." She muttered. Lacus heard her and it surprised her. "Lacus just tell me what exactly happened?" Cagalli said her curiosity was rising. Lacus sighed and took a deep breath and spoke "Ok Cagalli I'll tell you what happened" Cagalli smiled "So…" she saw Lacus frowned and lowered her head. "I kissed him…" Lacus muttered, Cagalli's eyes widened her eyes twitched "What?" Cagalli said in a surprised tone. "I said….I kissed him Cagalli, I kissed Kira…" Lacus repeated. "But….how?" The amber eyed woman asked. "I don't know myself it just happened, he just grabbed me and kissed me" Lacus said with a sad face. "But wait...O MY GOD Kira's still dating Flay right?" Cagalli asked. Lacus nodded. Cagalli had a surprised look, sure she wants Lacus to be with Kira but she knows how Flay would react if she knew. "Lacus does anyone else know this?" Cagalli asked. "Know what?" someone butted in Cagalli turned around and her expectations were correct it was Flay. "Oh nothing you know some stuff about homework" Lacus said to save herself from Flay and her suspicions. "Say...I didn't see you around this morning, well I did but then you just ran off...what was that about huh?" Flay said with her eyes narrowing at Lacus. Cagalli got mad she just hated the woman's guts. "Why would you care where she went huh? Flay?" Cagalli said defending Lacus. Flay pouted and then smirked "Just make sure you weren't with Kira, remember he's mine" the redhead said. Lacus was scared but she managed to speak "Uh, why would you say that Flay?" the pinkhead said in a more calm voice. "Oh you don't know? Well let's say I know about your secret crush towards my boyfriend..." Flay said. Cagalli was surprised but of course she'd expect Lacus to have a crush towards Kira but she didn't know those expectations were true. Flay smirked and turned around as she started to walk away and then she added "Remember Lacus, if I knew anything happened between you and Kira, I swear you're gonna get it" and she continued to walk away.

Lacus was frightened but she knew she had to be strong, for her and for Kira.

"Don't let her get to you, Lacus..." Cagalli said as she placed her hand on Lacus's shoulder. Lacus smiled as they began walking to class.

(A/N: Well I am so lazy right now so I won't write a school scene so yeah I know it would be shorter ok? Don't be too harsh on me enjoy.)

Lacus was tired as usual she had to work hard today to pay off the subjects she missed. As she arrived by her dorm she used her keys to open it. It was so lonely because Cagalli had a date with Athrun today so she was all alone in her dorm. As she undressed herself and changed to more comforting and home clothes, turned on the TV and she began to watch. Her mind began to flash to the scene this morning and Flay's words were echoing in her mind. She shook her head several times as she imagined Kira's sunny smile that he'd always give her. _"Why couldn't you stop yourself Lacus?" _her mind was screaming at her for being such fool a while ago. "Okay Lacus calm down everything will be alright, just try to forget everything that had happened this morning and you'll be alright" she said to herself and it worked, she calmed down a bit. "Maybe rest will help me..." she said as she headed to her room.

There she laid on her bed as she tucked herself in. "Okay Dreams take me away..." she said as her eyes gently closed and drifted her to sleep.

-NEXT DAY-

Kira felt much better so he decided to go to school. He thought of going to school with Lacus but he never gets to see her much often or she sometimes ignores him.

One time it was already dismissal and the students were walking out of their classrooms. Kira saw Lacus all alone carrying her books as she headed forward. Kira followed her without being noticed from a far. Lacus was bumped by a random guy and made her books fall. "Oh no…." she muttered to herself. Kira saw this and went to help her. "Let me help you" he said. "No it's okay" Lacus said looking at her books on the floor and not at the boy who was helping her. They were reaching for one book, all of a sudden their hands touched. When they looked at each other's faces, they were both surprised.

"K-Kira…" Lacus said.

"Lacus…i-it's you" he replied.

They both stood up with Lacus's books in her hands. "Thank You, Kira" Lacus said. "It's ok, no worries" he said smiling. "Want to walk home together, I mean to our dorms? If that's okay with you." Kira asked. Lacus smiled "Ok" she said. They were walking by the long school halls; none were speaking to each other. _"Come on Kira don't be a sissy, talk to her" _his mind told him but Kira was speechless she didn't know how to talk to her.

Lacus started the conversation.

"So….Kira how are things with you and Flay?" she asked.

Kira's eyes widened, "Uhmmm…Lacus….Me and Flay we're…well, not anymore….together" he said.

Lacus was shocked, "Why what happened?" she asked.

"It started like this….." Kira said

**~FLASHBACK~**

"_**Kira, please I'm sorry I truly am" Flay said pleading because of the incident that happened.**_

"_**Kira, I can't lose you…please" Flay said as she embraced Kira from behind. Kira on the other hand was frowning. Indeed he was thinking hard.**_

"_**I'm sorry Flay, but what you did was unforgivable…" Kira said as he faced Flay. His eyes showed anger, sorrow and deep depression because he loved Flay, he gave all his love to her and yet this is what she gave back.**_

"_**You knew we were still together yet you went off and kissed another guy's face…" He said as he started to walk away from her.**_

"_**I'm sorry Flay forget we ever became together…" Kira said ready to let her go.**_

"_**No, no, Kira…please Kira, I love you" Flay shouted.**_

"_**No, you don't love me, you did but I guess you never loved me with all your heart" Kira said as he continued to walk away.**_

"_**Does this have something to do with Lacus?" Flay said which made Kira stop walking as he turned around to the redhead. "What? What do you mean? Lacus doesn't have anything to do with this" he said as he left for good, leaving the redhead weeping on the floor.**_

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Lacus was left speechless and surprised as she remembered Flay's voice ring in her head.

"_Remember Lacus,_ _if I knew anything happened between you and Kira, I swear you're gonna get it" _

She just continued to stare at Kira. "Sorry about that, Kira" she said.

Kira smiled "It's ok, I just knew we just had to end it, besides I've already moved on" he said.

"Kira…" Lacus said making Kira face her. "Yes?" he responded.

"Well, remember that incident that happened in your room?" Lacus said sounding uneasy.

Kira remembered that, their first kiss, actually Lacus's first kiss.

"Y-yes, I do" He said.

"I just wanted to say sorry…for everything" she said tearing up.

"N-no you don't have to apologize…." But he was cut by Lacus's talking

"No Kira I have to be sorry I didn't you know think, I should've been careful, I am such a fool and I do these stupid things, and I know you're angry because of it and…" Lacus started to talk fast and saying lots of things. Kira was getting frustrated because he knew Lacus didn't do anything wrong, he suddenly moved towards Lacus making her lean on a wall. Kira then placed both his hands on the wall just beside her head.

"Stop it, Lacus, ok?" he said lowering his head.

"You didn't do anything wrong, you shouldn't blame yourself" looking down.

Lacus understood what he meant by that. She suddenly smiled.

"Listen, Kira" she said touching his smooth hair

"Yes, Lacus?" he said listening but still not looking at her.

"If I told you something…..you won't freak out ok?" She said.

"Ok…." Kira said.

Lacus then cupped Kira's right cheek and gently lifted it to face her. She saw droplets of tears that were near to falling down his cheek. But Lacus just smiled and let go of his face.

"Pinkie swears?" she asked sticking out her pinkie.

Kira smiled, he had to admit Lacus never did change ever since they were young.

He stuck out his pinkie and intertwined it with hers. "Pinkie swears." He said.

"Ok…." She said as she took a deep breath.

"I have to confess, Kira…"

Kira was growing more curious.

"I love you, Kira" she said.

END

**(A/N: Hi guys so here's the end of chap 2 and don't worry when can I call you mine is on hiatus because the folder of that certain fic. Crashed so while that one is recovering enjoy this one first)**


	3. Lacus's Love for Kira

Lacus's Love

"You love me?" Kira asked. He was too shocked.

"Yes, you Kira, for a long time already…." Lacus said. She really did mean it, she really does love Kira.

"I-I-I don't know what to say…" Kira said. He thought and thought when suddenly flashbacks began to go through his mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

**5 year old Kira and Lacus were playing by the park both of them were giggling and chasing each other around.**

**After playing they both lay by the grass beside each other, telling each other funny stories.**

**Lacus slowly sat up and looked around when she saw a couple that sat by the bench cuddling and holding hands, being amazed Lacus said.**

"**Awww….Look Kira! How sweet!" She said sweetly**

**Kira sat up and followed her pointing finger and he did see it.**

**Kira smiled "Yeah you're right" he gently said.**

"**I want someone to be like that to me when I grow up" she said softly.**

"**Huh?" Kira wondered.**

"**Oh you know, experience what it's like to be in love with someone who loves you back" she explained.**

**Kira was amazed at how Lacus was such a dreamer.**

**He placed a hand at her shoulder that made the pink haired girl look at the brunette.**

**He cheekily smiled "When that time comes don't forget to tell me about it, ok" he said.**

**The little girl smiled back "Ok!"**

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

It then made him realize that, that one person he'd been looking for was there all along.

Kira slowly closed his eyes and smiled, and then he gently lifted his eyelids.

"Guess you don't have to tell me anymore, Lacus" he said.

Lacus looked confused.

"You don't have to dream about it anymore because I'm here" he said.

Kira embraced Lacus very tight causing tears to roll down her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Lacus"

She cried even more, those words she waited for already came true.

"You don't know how long I dreamt of you saying that to me" she said.

Kira smiled while still embracing her not wanting this moment to end.

They then faced each other looking at each other's eyes not noticing their faces growing closer and closer, getting lost in each other's eyes.

Lacus was as red as a tomato; she was feeling warmer by the time they were growing closer.

The gap was finally closed when they kissed each other's lips. This was finally their first TRUE kiss.

Both eyes were closed; inside their minds they felt happier than ever.

Lacus soon took off her lips from Kira's. Seeing Kira frustrated, she smiled.

"My dorm's near, thank you Kira, see you tomorrow!" she said as she kissed Kira's cheek and ran off to her dorm.

Kira leaned on the wall as seeing his best friend now girlfriend slowly disappears. He then ran his fingers through his chestnut brown hair, smiling.

"Kira you lucky boy" he said as a chuckled "And to think Lacus and I would actually be together…..I have never felt so happy" he said while smiling as he walked to his dorm and get some sleep.

LACUS POV

I ran to my dorm I felt so happy. I never thought this would happen

Oh well, truth is I love Kira and he loves me. Nothing can ever change that.

I swiftly ran to my room to sleep.

END POV

Cagalli who was surprised walked to Lacus's room

"Hey, why so happy Lacus?" she asked.

"Nothing I'm just happy" Lacus replied.

Cagalli smiled "Ok, if you say so" she said as she went back and closed Lacus's door.

END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What's up? Sorry for the long update and I'm sorry if it is very short I had writer's block. Remember Flay is still here so just wait but don't worry I'll update ASAP ok? Bye **

**Sincerely,**

**Stars-and-Glitteredwonders (Julia)**


	4. Confronting His Ex

Confronting His Ex

* * *

><p>Kira and Lacus were walking towards Lacus's classroom for her first subject. Kira's bag was hanging from his shoulder while he was carrying her books since he insisted.<p>

LACUS POV

One of my dreams in life came true. Kira finally admitted he loved me for me. I found it unbelievable considering he's my best friend.

But Even though I am happy about that there's still Flay. She and Kira broke up just recently because Kira caught Flay cheating on him.

Even though I am not the type of person who likes hating people she did deserve it. Why would she do that to him, Kira….he's a kind guy. But still….they did break up she must've been hurt.

Then there's one thing. I remember her telling me that if I did anything with Kira I'd get it. Those words echo in my head lots of times I look at Kira.

I look at him right now, he smiles at me, a smile that warms my heart.

"Kira…" I say to him. He looks at me with his lovely lavender eyes.

* * *

><p>KIRA POV<p>

The events that happened these past few days are really unexpected.

First, never in my life would I imagine me and Lacus together, as a couple. I always see her as the person closest to me, the one who stood by me when I am in trouble.

This is unbelievable! But I was really honest when I confessed to her that I love her. Those three simple words that meant everything would change from now on.

All I could say is this… I really do love Lacus, everything about her is beautiful. Her hair, her skin, her smile, her lips, and her eyes, yes…her eyes it's like staring at the blue sky.

END POV

* * *

><p>"Kira?" Lacus asked.<p>

The brunette faced the pink haired beauty "Yes, Lacus?" he replied.

Lacus looked so shy to ask her question "Uh….Kira, I have to tell you something" she said.

"What is it Lacus?" He asked. "Is it okay if you don't wait for me anymore after dismissal?" she said. The brunette looked at Lacus "What? Are you sure?" Kira asked. Lacus nodded "I just have to do something, I'll be fine don't worry" she said. Kira sighed "Ok" he said.

KIRA'S CLASS

"Class, when you multiply variants they join and become just one, for example a x b = ab" Mu La Flaga their Math teacher was explaining algebra.

Meanwhile at the near back of the classroom where Kira and Athrun sat…

"Athrun" Kira whispered.

"What Kira" Athrun whispered back.

"I'm kind of worried about Lacus" he said. "I'm sure she'll be fine ok, you should trust her more, you are her boyfriend" Athrun replied. "B-But.." Kira said but was cut when Mu La Flaga spoke.

"Is there anything you want to say Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala" he said to the two boys.

Both shook their heads and minded their own business.

* * *

><p>AFTER HOURS OF CLASS<p>

"Lacus!" Cagalli said while running towards her.

"Yes? Cagalli" Lacus replied. "Well, are you sure about this?" The amber eyed woman asked. Lacus smiled and nodded "Yes Cagalli, it's the only way, I'm sure she'll understand" Lacus said before picking her school bag walk away. Cagalli sighed "Good Luck Lacus"

* * *

><p>LACUS POV<p>

I sure hope I am doing the right thing…

Forgive Me, Kira this is for the both of us

As I was walking, searching for her…when finally I saw her

END POV

* * *

><p>Lacus was approaching a red headed girl. She was nervous, after all that girl was her boyfriend's ex.<p>

Flay looked so neat as always, her hair was put up in a ponytail but her bangs fell on her forehead.

"Flay?" the pinkette said as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Flay turned around and saw Lacus, she felt disgusted, she never liked Lacus in the first place.

"Yes, Lacus?" she said not caring at all.

"There's something I have to tell you…" Lacus said quietly.

Flay shrugged "Fine, what is it?"

"It's about, Kira…" Lacus said. Flay's full attention was now on Lacus never in her life has she been curious to know what Lacus was going to say.

"What about Kira?" Flay said.

"Well…see the thing is…." Lacus couldn't say it she was tongue tied. But suddenly she remembered Kira and her and thought this was for them, for them…..them.

Lacus took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment

Flay was getting impatient "Tell me now Lacus, what are you hiding?" the redhead said.

Lacus slowly opened her eyes and put on a serious face.

"Flay, please understand this…."

"About me and Kira"

"We…..Me and Kira, are together now, as a couple"

Suddenly Tears fell on the floor.

END.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here's my 4****th**** chapter and thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate it, well I'll be updating soon so…..**

**BYE FOR NOW!**


	5. Facing the Facts

Facing the Facts

* * *

><p>Flay was tearing up, her hair was getting messy as she backed away from Lacus. Lacus on the other hand was getting worried but she can't hide the truth she had to tell.<p>

"Flay?" Lacus said as she held out a hand to her.

Flay slapped Lacus's hand away from her.

"Keep your distance! Don't come near me, how could you, going out with Kira? It's a joke right?" Flay shouted.

Lacus shook her head.

Flay closed her eyes as tears continuing to fall and stream down her eyes.

"Please understand Flay, I and Kira love each other and we understand each other"

"Now you don't, you don't know a single thing about him, so…it's best if you and he break up" Flay said.

"But….Flay" Lacus said as she was cut.

"Lacus keep your hands off Kira!" she said as she was about to slap Lacus.

Lacus couldn't move, she never expected Flay to be this obsessed with Kira, she quickly closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

Lacus was surprised she didn't hear a slap, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Kira holding Flay's arm.

"Uhm, Lady may I ask what are you doing to my girlfriend?" Kira said acting so cool.

Lacus blushed at the term "Girlfriend". "Kira, w-what are you doing here I thought…." Lacus was cut.

"Sorry Lacus I got worried" Kira said as he faced himself to Flay.

"Flay, understand it's over between us" He said as he reached his hand to Lacus and said.

"Let's go" Kira said. Lacus held Kira's hand and began to walk away before Kira stopped and said, "Oh and never ever insult Lacus again" as he continued to walk with Lacus.

* * *

><p>KIRA AND LACUS (Dorm Halls)<p>

"Kira, you didn't need to do that" Lacus said.

"If I didn't then you would've gotten slapped" Kira said as he smiled at her.

"But Flay…." Lacus said as she frowned.

Kira frowned too.

"Lacus?" Kira asked.

"Yes?" Lacus responded but was surprised when Kira pushed her to the wall.

Lacus's eyes were wide, "K-Kira what's going on?"

"Why are you worried about Flay? She likes me right? But you still worry for her." Kira said.

"Kira…." She said looking at him.

"It's like…" he said turning his head not facing her "It's like you'd rather prefer her as my girlfriend"

Lacus smiled, she placed her right hand on his right cheek and made him face her. She saw Kira hiding his eyes through his hair.

"Kira, I just told her to understand that I love you and nothing, not even she will stand in my way."

Kira was surprised. He faced Lacus and saw her smiling at him.

Lacus leaned in to Kira and kissed him.

Kira was surprised but gently closed his eyes.

Lacus suddenly placed both her hands on his chest as she slowly pushed them to the ground as they continued to kiss each other's lips.

Lacus slowly pulled away, Kira opened his eyes and noticed that she was on top of him and they were now on the floor.

He blushed.

"Do you now believe me now?" She asked as she giggled.

Kira smiled and slowly nodded his head.

* * *

><p>NEXT DAY<p>

Lacus and Cagalli were walking in the school halls

"So Lacus how was that talk with Flay, did you beat her up?" Cagalli asked as she started to have fantasies of Lacus beating up Flay.

"Cagalli.." Lacus said as she gave a sarcastic smile.

Flay slowly walked up to Lacus.

"Lacus?" Flay said.

Cagalli and Lacus were surprised.

"What's this?" Cagalli said surprised.

"I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday" Flay said as she bowed her head to Lacus saying sorry.

Lacus as well as Cagalli was surprised. Lacus just smiled.

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean it" She said.

"Besides…that passion you have for a guy is strong and I am sure you'll find that man someday" Lacus said.

Flay just…was surprised but she soon smiled.

"Thank You" she said as she held out her hand for Lacus to shake it.

Lacus smiled and shook her hand.

And so….that rivalry between the two have ended and the love of the two will continue to blossom.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys…sorry for the long update I promise to update ASAP anyways the rivalry has ended. But don't worry someone new will come an OC so watch out!


End file.
